MARA
by delusionchaos
Summary: Mara, bitter or bitter waters, that's what her momma called her. Surely not a name for a beloved child yet she was the beginning of sorrows for herself and her momma. Would it change? Was there a glimmer of hope in poor Mara's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. An AU story, a result of my twisted muse. **

_Chapter 1_

Not even the sound of birds disturbed the stillness of the hallowed ground. Perhaps even nature kept silent in due respect despite it being midday.

I wasn't afraid, not even the eeriness of where I was could affect me. After all hadn't I visited this somber place in the darkest of nights. Pitch black nights with only the sound my breathing and the patter of my old worn-out sneakers to distinguish between nothingness and life. I shrugged off stories of dear departed souls or specters that lay in wait of the unsuspecting living. If it were true; I would then not be separated from my dearest momma. I would not have to carry this heartache, this pain, this loss that wearied me.

Day after day, I was the ghost, the specter that haunted this place of woe but I was part of the living. Exactly a year ago my beloved momma had been buried in this god-forsaken place; a cheap gravestone marking momma's final resting place. She deserved better my momma but this had been HIS revenge, condemning momma to the old abandoned pauper's grave in Mystic Falls. Nevertheless, I tirelessly cleaned momma's grave, sprucing it up with the various wildflowers I found nearby. Odds and ends, cards of poems that momma loved, I mourned her and I would continue to mourn her.

I came and went as I liked, nobody really missed me or cared about what I was up to. I suppose I should thank my lucky stars that HE feigned indifference where I was concerned. I stayed in HIS home, ate whatever meager scraps I could find and survived as best as I could, always keeping out of HIS way.

I'm not a goth, a witch, a member of the supernatural species or someone with an unhealthy interest in the dead, I'm just MARA, it means bitter. A fitting name for a child whose birth was the catalyst of all her mother's calamities. Despite my unwelcome birth, momma loved me and never ever contemplated giving me away. I once asked momma, why MARA? You know what she told me, when they look at you they will not see MARA but instead a beauty rarely seen in this world. However to HIM, I was a perpetual mark of momma's infidelity. HE never forgave momma. I have no last name except for momma's as she chose to take my father's identity to her grave. Even under compulsion, momma never told HIM who my father was. He wasn't there for my birth nor for momma at anytime after that. I didn't miss what I didn't know and I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. An AU story, a result of my twisted muse. Max, Mara and Rowena Baum are entirely my creations and have no relation to anyone by those names, dead or alive. **

_Chapter 2_

I hated the mornings, it was a routine game as I pretended to get ready for 'school' but in fact my backpack was filled with rations I scrounged up, a change of clothes in case the weather wasn't in my favor, my favourite books and other knick-knacks.

To put it crassly, I didn't want school and school didn't want me. I was the oddball, I didn't belong with any clique and it suited me to extricate myself from the painful process called school. When momma was alive and even on her sickbed; she was relentless in making me go to school.

Nobody knew what went on during my 'fun' days at school; the kid with the hand-me-down clothes and shoes that didn't quite fit. Suffice to say I provided lots of entertainment for the school masses. By the time I was seventeen; I had gone through at least 20 different schools. Life was always on the run with HIM. Our days and nights were spent in rest-houses, seedy motels but occasionally HE would have a change of heart and we would end up in some luxurious hotel; momma and I learned to cherish those rare occasions.

Who am I? Just plain Mara, daughter of the late Rowena Baum c/o Mystic Falls. Momma had been HIS seer, his very own psychic. No, I'm not a witch, momma wasn't a witch. She didn't speak to spirits, play with Ouija boards, conjure spells, have a crystal ball or partook in wiccan ceremonies. She was endowed with visions, sometimes when she touched an object or a person; she saw strange things. Occasionally she would get visions of the people close to her but she couldn't control it. The Baum ancestors had passed down this strange defect to every firstborn. HE collected people like momma, anyone HE assumed could contribute to HIS master plan. Actually he attracted them like flies. Momma was slightly older than me when she met HIM, she was swept away by his good looks, charisma and grandiose plans. Momma did come to her senses but by then it was too late. NO ONE left HIM, you either died naturally or …

Momma was pretty, dark curly hair, dark eyes, fair skin, petite and frivolous. After a year or so of travelling with HIM, she moved into his bed, became his mistress despite the fact that he had a bevy of beauties flocking him wherever he went. I always wondered why momma never got a vision of the destruction that awaited her. She could have saved herself a ton of grief. Momma met someone, a one-night stand, a fling who knows? Someone she met at a hotel they were passing through, HE was occupied and she had too much time on her hands. So began a tryst that resulted in my birth and HIS grudge. HIS hatred was terrifying, from then on he would drain momma almost to the point of death. She was nothing more than his blood slave but for my sake she endured. I really don't know why HE spared me. After all it didn't look like I possessed momma's 'gift'. Why was I allowed to live?

When he came to feed on momma, he ignored me and I was always sent out of the room. Maybe he had some qualms about killing children. Momma always warned me to stay away from him. Later, momma was sick for a few years, HE could have healed her but he didn't. Momma told me, HIS blood or blood of any of his kind could heal but she had betrayed him and it was time to pay the piper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. An AU/AH story, a result of my twisted muse. Mara and Rowena Baum are entirely my creations and have no relation to anyone by those names, dead or alive. **

_Chapter 3_

I was shocked when we were told that we would be moving to Mystic Falls. I had heard the rumours and tales from HIS minions, Mystic Falls was Vegas for the supernatural, Vampires, werewolves, witches, shape-shifters, maybe Lucifer himself resided there. However, HE was excited, ecstatic even; the curse that plagued him for eons would be removed.

Now I squatered in a sprawling mansion that even Robin Leech would be green with envy. Squatter was a harsh word but nevertheless the truth as I was literally invisible to everyone around me and I never crossed HIS path. Still good things never last do they? His 'family' had moved in, oh what joy for me! As if I didn't have other things to worry about. I was stressed, it got harder and harder to avoid them. I don't know if they knew about me but hey anonymity was my middle name. Family, my foot! A pack of hyenas had more finesse than them. In the short-time they had arrived, all they did was tear each other to pieces and I sincerely mean that. At least they kept HIM busy, something was up though….. HE was nervous, agitated even. Well good to know HE was afraid of something even if it was his own 'loving' family.

It wasn't easy for me to spy on them after all they were THE ORIGINALS. There was the super-witch, mother of the year who birthed these freaks. There wasn't much love lost between them, a blind person could see that. She and that brother of HIS were joined at the hip as far as I could see, he was okay, the only civilized one. The younger two were the worst, I cursed them. If only I had the power, I would send them to the depths of Tartarus. Yes that's me being poetic in my hatred. Those two had no respect for anyone, take, take, take; everything belonged to them. Maim, kill, destroy; they enjoyed it; hell it was a bloody party for them and I thought HE was the worst! Bad enough the female creature added whoring to her to-do list. Then there was Mr Suit, silent type but had his miserable nose into everyone's affairs. Don't ask me their names, hellooooooooo monsters don't need names and don't get me started on those f ######## hybrids. Mutants, half-breeds forever waiting to chew on some poor human. HIS army.

Probably you're wondering how I'm still alive since I seem to be in Dante's Inferno? I DON"T KNOW although it was whispered to me that HE had told everyone I was off limits. Why? Who cares! Momma told me a long time ago that he was illegitimate like me but his stepfather was trying to kill him. So I guess those monsters were his half-brothers and half-sister. I don't see what the big deal is, Cain killed Abel, Jacob cheated Esau so Esau tried to kill him AND they were blood brothers, Zeus and gang locked their father in some cave and the list goes on. Family is OVERRATED. Anyway momma always said I was lucky (hate hate hate hate that word) since I at least had a loving mother as some don't even have 1 parent to love them. Well, I'm on my own now.

Anyway I'm digressing, who was HE? Klaus, Niklaus at least I think that's the way it's spelt. No last name till recently he adopted or rather invented the name Mikaelson. Doesn't matter, all my life I've known him as Klaus but I've called him other names behind his back of course. Klaus now has a family, The Mikaelsons. Hurrah for all!

I don't care what you call me, a weirdo, nutcase, psycho, freak….the most peaceful time I have is when I'm at momma's grave. I loved the solitude, the ambience. I spend hours talking to momma, telling her what went on at Hell's motel. Why am I still there? Call me a coward but this was home to me, I was alright till Jack the Ripper, Lizzie Borden, and the rest moved in with Charles Manson. You're right, I lack vision, motivation, a pathetic loser whatever. What am I going to do? NO IDEAAAAAA! Help me someone, pretty please.

**Author's note** : Dear readers, my muse came up with MARA; seriously I don't know what made me visualise a young girl with a hood hunched over a grave in the pouring rain. I know its hard to like her. She's dark but not serial killer dark, more of self-contained angst with a "boulder" on her shoulder. I know its irritating but I let my muse lead me as to how the story progresses. Kind readers who are following **A Petrova's Tale**, rest assured I fully intend to complete it in due time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**An AU/AH story, a result of my twisted muse. Mara, Rowena Baum and Chomp are entirely my creations and have no relation to anyone by those names, dead or alive. **

**Many of you who have read my earlier work are aware that I don't stick to the actual series. Sorry to disappoint y'all and please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

Wunderbar! I was stuck in my room, if you could call it that, a little hidey hole in the basement. After momma died so did everything else. The family that kills together stays together. They were at it again, this time it was Klaus and Kord, Kot whatever. I guess Chomp will have to order new furniture tomorrow, Chomp was the go-to hybrid for everything. You needed something, you called Chomp. No, he's not built like a WWF contender, on the contrary Chomp was the average 5' 10' male with black horn-rimmed glasses who religiously took care of his weight. He looked more like an accountant so don't ask why he's called Chomp, I don't know period. Butt kisser, boot-licker, yes man, tattle-tale, Klaus's right hand man, he'd probably bow or kiss his hand, if Klaus asked him to. Despicable!

All the others hated him of course but safer to deal with him instead of Klaus. You might not come out alive if you got on the wrong side of Klaus. To Chomp, I was food and would have ended up as one if it wasn't for Klaus. Chomp took great delight in calling momma a whore, trailer trash, fang-banger, you get the picture…..but I made him pay! Some Belladonna, Wolfsbane in his favourite stew, he didn't die though; more's the pity. Just knocked him out for a whole day, he's a hybrid; I should have known better. Ah well better luck next time.

Trouble with Chomp was he had eyes every…where, that's why he excelled at his job. Every gossip, every tale, true or false found its way to Klaus courtesy of Chomp. Chomp was the only hybrid allowed in the mansion. Of course for his great display of loyalty, he was well rewarded. If he wasn't a hybrid, he would have been a snake!

Klaus ran his organization with an iron fist, everyone had their role except for moi! I just hung around. There were the witches, never lasted long. Most of them tried to get into HIS pants literally and you never saw them again. Wretched women, they never learned. They all thought they were the ones for him, same like that stupid girl Greta. I never laughed so hard in my life as when she told me that THE KLAUS was in love her! She's dead now, her sole purpose to remove HIS curse fulfilled. I stopped counting after the 100th witch, the older ones were ok; actually they were quite kind to me. When I was younger, they patted my head and shook theirs especially when momma was sick. None of them dared to help momma. Don't you just hate it when all these memories you locked away surfaced out of the blue?

Wait was that silence? Finally the rampage is over! Wonder whose neck got snapped this time? I swung on my backpack and pulled my hoodie up.

It isn't my day, the gods are against me, woe is me….. Jack the Ripper stood in front of me grinning like a Cheshire cat. Thank god I had my dog whistle on, that should give me enough time. I blew the whistle and ran for my life. Even the devil couldn't catch me.

I didn't dare look back but I heard him. He thought I was a BOY! I knew it would happen sooner or later, bumping into fang-boy or his relatives. He's probably stalking the mansion now, I needed to hide out tonite. The best part about MF were the hiding spots, spooky dark places abandoned properties that most of the town-folk shied away from. I told you I'm not afraid of ghosts, it's the living, walking dead that will kill you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Mara, Rowena Baum and Chomp are entirely my creations and have no relation to anyone by those names, dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. Also apologies if any the content below is offensive to any parties; I honestly don't mean to. **

Sunset had been an hour and a half ago and I made my way to the local most haunted house. Stories abounded this place where a 100 witches had died; for me another hidey hole. I wasn't fearless or too stupid to be afraid. Its' just that I had seen almost everything there was to be seen except for the ghosts of course.

Vampires, Werewolves, Shape-shifters, Witches, Warlocks, Mediums, Psychics and the list goes on. ….. Generally every species assumes they are at the top of the list or the food chain. Vampires think they are gods, Werewolves think they are superior just because they can kill Vampires and its truly exhausting when you think about it. The shape-shifters are a dying breed. Witches and Warlocks are too busy fighting each other same as the Psychics and Mediums. Anyway, no one truly wins. We, pathetic humans are still alive and kicking after a millennium.

I got ready for bed, hey at least there was still running water. People in town claimed that the 100 witches still haunted this place but truthfully I had spent many a night down here and yet to see a scary specter. Maybe momma put in a good word for me with them, just a thought, just a thought my friend.

I made myself comfortable and tried to go to sleep unfortunately I kept seeing fang-boy and his all too shiny fangs glinting at me. Was I ever going to get any sleep?

I screamed as I felt a hand pull my hoodie back AND out of my peaceful slumber. A hand went round my waist holding me up. I looked up at my attacker, wonderful, the older half of the idiot brothers; Damon Salvatore. Guess what, he brought his equally dim-witted friends as well. Elena Gilbert, doppelganger extraordinaire, Jeremy her drug-addict and clueless brother, Caroline Forbes the blonde Vampire bimbo and Bonnie Bennet the Teenage Witch. Wonder where stupid Stefan is. Now you may wonder why all this name-calling. Simple, Elena the doppelganger is always getting into trouble which means the idiot brothers have to save her and when the idiot brothers try to save her, some poor innocent soul suffers. Worse, it happens on a daily basis with the rest of her chums jumping into the fire. Although Katerina the first doppelganger is definitely more interesting if you have a death wish.

That blonde with the addled brain, doesn't she have anything better to say than he's a she? I'm not in a good place now as I face 5 pairs of eyes and listen to the rapid fire questions. So I tell them Mara's story. Reaction, I'm a spy, do I even look like a spy? Cow brained Salvatore, his grey cells must have fried up since he started mooning over Elena. Elena, actually she's not that bad but you know the type, pretty and she knows it too well. A new chapter in Mara's never-ending story; our motley crew has insisted that I stay with A. Elena (no surprise) or B. Salvatore Boarding House (they have to tie me up first). My guardian angel must have taken pity on me as going back to THE KLAUS is not an option currently; fang-boy's probably foaming at the mouth by now. I doubt even HE would stand in the way of his baby brother. There's also Vampire bimbo's mother the local law enforcer, I have no intention of spending time in Welfare.

Anyways, Damon didn't stop his tirade even when we reached the Gilberts. Nice house, nice neighbour-hood but bad town. Even I had to admit that it's been a long time since I had a nice fluffy bed, pillows and a proper meal. The 'gang' had come over ostensibly to spend time with Elena but we all knew that it was to check out the latest enigma to hit MF, moi! They were suspicious, can't say I blame them as I seemed to know a lot about them and they had never seen me until today. The Gilberts had a guardian of sorts, Alaric the history teacher slash vampire slayer. Of course he had to bring up the topic of school causing that bird-brain Caroline to literally combust. What have I got myself into? I'm not going to school tomorrow, I'm going to see momma.

I snuggled into the soft clean sheets, hugging my ever so soft pillows. Elena had even given me a pair of pajamas that belonged to her late aunt. I wondered what THE KLAUS and his family were doing, probably killing, more killing and more killing as my eyes closed in exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. Also apologies if any the content below is offensive to any parties; I honestly don't mean to. I like to experiment with my writing, sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't .**

I'm going to kill them, maybe I'll poison them all. What's my problem? They woke me up at F***&&& 7.00am to get ready for SCHOOL! Mara Baum doesn't go to school, but nooooooooooooo that was unacceptable to them.

So by 7.30am; Mara Baum was ready for school thanks to a gaggle of geese, I was dressed in my signature hoodie and jeans, at least it was clean. I had to play along with school or consider the worst, bird-brain had used compulsion to sign me into school and I ended up in Alaric's class. Oh but that wasn't the highlight of my day, guess who was in class today? Lizzie Borden aka Rebekah Mikaelson. Finally found out her name, she ignored me though. Too busy eye-piercing Elena and gang. School was school, nothing had changed, bird-brain's cheerleaders were sniggering in the corner when I passed them. I caught the tail end of their conversation, something about me being the doppelganger and bird-brain's save a pet project. The rest looked at me as if I was something that crawled out from under a rock. That's it my friend, I rather spend time in jail than be here.

I thought I was going to have a heart-attack when I saw Vampira in the classroom. If she's around, chances are fang-boy is too. I just have to get through this day. Of course time dragged on, I was ready to pull my hair out. Lunch was torture, the motley crew had disappeared, doppelganger business as usual. So rather than have everyone gawking at me, I found myself a quiet corner and contemplated my options.

I could understand the motley crew's fascination with me, I was a human 17 year old girl who sort of lived in Klaus mansion and looked more like an escapee from a refugee camp. Played truant from school, slept in haunted houses and hung around age-old cemeteries. Nothing strange there right? I could go back to THE KLAUS but I knew fang-boy wouldn't give up and chances are the idiot brothers might find me again if I stayed out. I had no money so running off into the sunset was a no-no. I'll stay with the Gilberts till I sort something out.

Just my luck, Vampira zooms in on me the minute class starts, some bigmouth told her I was staying with the Gilberts. She actually tried to COMPEL me, of course it didn't work. Momma had me on a cocktail of herbs the minute I was weaned of milk. My flirtatious and frivolous momma wasn't stupid, she had learnt as much as she could from the others. Momma was old-school though, she made sure both of us stayed away from doing actual spells and such, momma always said there was price to be paid when you danced with the devil himself. Don't ask me what it means. Momma had lots of sayings courtesy of her heritage. However we had actually seen what happens to those witches who had gone too far. Still makes me shiver when I think of it. ANYWAY! This doesn't solve my problem, Rebekah's suspicious and she's definitely going to blab to you know WHO.

Fantastic, now I have to TELL them where I'm going! Moi, who's been taking care of herself all this while, now has unofficial babysitters? I'm off, all this loving is getting on my nerves. I think I need to talk momma now.

Finally some peace and quiet, I lay sprawled on the grass next to momma. I hope I wasn't a nuisance to the other residents, not everyone wants to hear my teenage angst and so forth. It was starting to get dark, I should probably go now but it was so tranquil here. I was away from the endless chattering of those magpies. I heard HE and his brothers had decided to haunt the local diner which means they're hanging around town. Not the best place for me to be at.

I wont' deny it, I love home cooked meals. Alaric would make a good dad, too bad lady fate seems to have it in for him; a wife who left him because she wanted to be a vampire and a potential girlfriend sacrificed in an age-old ritual. He was a nice guy with BAD karma.

A BALL! A BALL WITH DANCING and god knows what else! Who has 'BALLS' in this day and age? Oh ya! this is Mystic Falls where the impossible is possible, the improbable is probable…. Devils rejects throwing a ball, it could only happen in Mystic Falls. So that's what the fuss was all about, Damon didn't want Elena at the ball, rightly so. A special invitation from the Wicked Witch of the West was more like an invitation to your own death. My spidey sense told me they were up to no good, a mansion full of originals and humans? A bloodbath, an orgy of blood, my imagination was running rampant just thinking about it. Dim-witted doppelganger wants to go of course, see what SHE wants. I wish I was a fly then I could get front row seats to the party of the year; the highlights of which include Stupid Stefan on his blood binge, Dim-wit Damon and Elena obsession, Clueless Doppelganger with a propensity for disasters, the Deadly Duo able to dismember all species in a single strike….oh goodness me yes, Klaus the serial killer who has a crush on Vampire bimbo, great Tyler can be their little chucky! Hey, I'm sure people would pay to see this.

BUT WHY DO I….HAVE TO GO?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Sharon and Chomp are my creations and bear no relation to anyone living or dead.**

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

Damon, what an apt name for a fiend like him, probably got his kicks making life miserable for the rest of us mortals. NOOOO I couldn't be trusted to be left alone in the Gilberts residence! Hah! The spy word again, that's all a dimwit like him could come up with. I need to slap myself silly, I should have known it was all about what I could bring to the table.

Never trust witches folks, hell! Don't trust anything supernatural! Oh, I had the inside scoop, I knew what went on, I grew up with the THE KLAUS after all. Look if I was sooooooo good at sneaking around; would I be hiding out HERE? I glared at them, if looks could kill; they would have been incinerated on the spot. I decided to save my breath, they would never believe me and they always underestimated THE KLAUS.

HE had over 1000 years experience offing his enemies, foes whatever. If the stories were to be believed, he was even king of several obscure kingdoms. He probably invented the art of war. Besides why should I stick my neck out for them?

I was quite pleased with myself, after 2 hours of negotiation I got what I wanted and in black and white. Well now I had something to look forward to, if I survived the night that is!

If momma could see me, she would have died again, out of shock! Hey I'm not a dyed in the wool tomboy or anything like that but we hardly had any money let alone for frills and fancies. I was used to hand-me downs. The higher you were on Klaus's hierarchy, the better life was. Sadly after my birth; momma found herself replaced by that f*###g whore Sharon, but that was life in Klaus's kingdom. Easy come easy go….. Like momma used to say, you live by the sword and you'll die by the sword.

Getting back to MOI! I'll have to give full marks to the magpies; if only that c*#*-s **** Sharon and boot-licker Chomp could see me now. A whole 4 hours of, well maybe you call it beautifying, I call it torture. Look here I'm not ugly alright! I just lack the trimmings, inspiration, incentive…Soooo how do I look? A stuffed white chicken but the magpies were cooing over me and I did manage to bring Jeremy out of his stupor.

A white poufy Cinderella type that went all….the way down, at least no one could see my feet! Heh, heh, I was wearing my brand new sneakers underneath all that fabric. I've never worn so much white in my life. Now what did that nice sales-lady say? A lily white traditional full-skirt and fitted bodice ball-gown in silk with 'basque' waist, off shoulder neckline complete with cap sleeves edged in lace. Oh lets not forget the tiny diamante and crystals complimenting the bodice. Despite their endless whining, magpies finally allowed me to escape wearing only the enchanting strawberry flavoured luscious red lip-gloss and dark brown kohl.

So off we went, 3 no make that 4 stuffed birds to the Ogre's ball and if the poor car could talk, it would have screamed for help!


	8. Chapter 8

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

Traitors! Double-headed snakes! I was unceremoniously pushed first through the massive doors of the mansion. That's right, take a good look, look all you want people... Oh look… Chomp is in his element as he breezed around ensuring all was up to the Dragon Lady's wishes. Here goes nothing….I passed the first TEST! Chomp and I came face to face yet aside from a cursory look and greeting; he hadn't indicated his recognition of me. Actually I really wished I could tell him, anything to get that smug look off his face.

I had barely walked 10 steps when lo and behold, here comes mommy's pride and joy, what was his name again? Fink, Funk…? FINN was polite enough, though he did give me a strange look when I declined on giving him my surname. I had decided against a pseudonym, preferring to use my first name, after all Mara was common enough. I really doubted HE even knew I was alive. S# *** I'm really going to kill those magpies as I watched THE KLAUS, fang-boy and Mr Suit descend on me.

On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst, I was at number 10. My stomach was in knots ever since I walked in, my heart thumping so loud I thought everyone else could hear it, it was a damn miracle I wasn't sweating, sorry "glowing". At least now I know what kamikaze feels like. There are 3 Originals surrounding me, momma if you can see me; **HELP!**

THE KLAUS eyed me speculatively asking me if I had just come to MF. If only he knew…! Elijah, Mr Suit took my hand and kissed it but held it a tad longer than necessary I may add, which only added to my apprehension. I gulped as I turned to fang-boy, as usual a huge grin was on his stupid face, (I know, his face isn't stupid, its' actually quite pleasing) but…I gulped again seeing the gleam in his eyes. He was up to no good.

Mara, mara, mara, how the hell did you end up promising dances to all 3 Originals? As if that wasn't enough, fang..-Kol latched onto me like a leech. Thank god I hear mommy dearest calling him, he left me albeit reluctantly with a promise to come back, not if I can help it fang-boy! Zues's b s! here come the idiot brothers, dumb and dumber. Conspiring, I was conspiring with the Originals? I swear Damon watches too many conspiracy movies. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. First it was those damn Originals and now the Salvatores, not to mention the fact that THE KLAUS was staring suspiciously at me from across the room despite standing next to Vampire bimbo. Way to go mara! I was such a genius. The best way to get noticed in this town was to say you're with Elena the doppelganger everyone was interested in and I had done exactly that. I just put myself under a microscope and HE was universally known for psychotic paranoia.

What to do, what to do, what to do… I didn't dare leave the ball alone not with both HIM and fang-boy eyeing me. Last thing I wanted was to be alone with those 2; my eyes rolled as I spotted the idiot brothers chasing after Elena. My eyes darted to and fro seeking a quick escape when I saw Rebekah heading my way, whoopee! Another Original. I really wonder what her problem is ? I swallowed, taking deep breaths as I tried to calmly tell her that I was a family friend of the Gilberts. Folks, I'm not in the habit of going around making enemies, usually I stay under the radar comfortably in my quiet zone. However for some obscure reason, Vampira has taken an instant dislike in me. Well better the devil I know I thought as Kol appeared by my side grabbing hold of my hand without so much as hi and bye to his wonderful sister.

So what's new? Waltz? Who said anything about waltz I squeaked as KOL dragged me. Dancing I know! Waltz, I can't waltz? Waltzing vampires… what next? Werewolves doing ballet?


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

For someone trying to stay way below the radar, I was doing a horrible job out of it. Kol had dragged me to the waltz line despite my protests. Oh goody…..Vampire Bimbo was paired with THE KLAUS and Elena had dumb Damon standing on ceremony.

I dashed out of the line as soon as the music began, weaving in and out of the couples when I felt someone grab my hand. S **, Stefan had pulled me to a quiet corner. Now I wonder, what did I do to deserve such kindness from Stefan of all people?

Poor Stefan. Imagine if someone had toyed with your brain? How would you feel? There he was seesawing between a Ripper and a Vege-Vampire. Okay, okay, I know that wasn't quite right but tell me! What do you call a Vampire that snacks on animal blood only? Anyway looks like Stefan's trying to pump me for details. For the umpteenth time, I tell him that just like him and his posse; I was only trying to survive. My lot was no better than theirs and in a hall full of Vampires, I hoped to GOD none heard our conversation.

Bloody Stefan, if it wasn't for him I would have been long gone. The Waltz had ended and now fang-boy was making a beeline for me. Seeing Kol, Stefan vanished leaving me alone. That's chivalry for you! I glared at him as he trapped me against the wall. He stared at me and kept muttering that I seemed familiar to him (Yeah! Try imagining me with a hoodie, a dog whistle and running for my life). I swear I have never been so scared in my life and I crossed my fingers. He caressed my hair, combing the strands with his fingers. I knew what was on his mind as his lips inched nearer to mine; I also knew my face was as red as a beetroot from the way he laughed at me. I shut my eyes tightly, turning my face away but do you think that's going to stop him? Nooooooooo, before I knew it my chin was held tight and I felt surprisingly warm lips descend on mine. I froze, YES I froze! It is my 1st time you know.

Some part of my brain heard Klaus's voice as he berated Kol to stop guzzling the guests. Guzzling the guests, Klaus definitely had a way with words. Definitely time to make my escape whilst the two bickered. No such luck for me though as both Originals conveniently trapped me on both sides. My heart sank with a thud as I found myself being shepherded to one of the rooms. This was not going to be good!

I tried to get comfortable on the plush sofa as Klaus stood in front of me. He was too calm, god knows I had heard enough about his bi-polar moods and calm meant trouble. He stared at me as if seeing into my very soul and he suspected, that much I could guess.

My breath hitched as he mentioned 2 words so softly that I almost didn't hear it, MARA BAUM. What could I do? I nodded my head plus he didn't need my assent, he already knew who I was. He smirked when I asked him what had given me away, turns out I had my momma's distinct looks (whatever that means) and my scent was familiar to him. Oh he laughed, asking if I was dumb enough to think that I could fool him. I felt my cheeks burn and the anger welling up in me; how dared he? This was one of the moments I wished I was deaf and dumb!

I jumped up and stared straight at him before I shouted, demanding if he knew that my momma was dead! That certainly shut him up. He told me that he knew momma was ill but he wasn't aware that she had died. Oh he knew about me! But I was like all his other 'employees'; to serve a purpose. Momma had outlived her usefulness years ago and me? I was a nonentity; I merely existed because of momma. I hated myself at that moment as my lips tasted the tears rolling down my cheeks. I told him how well Chomp had taken care of 'momma's' last rites. You could hear a pin drop at the silence in the room and when he finally spoke; it was only to say that he regretted I had to see my momma being sent off in such a way. I didn't want to believe him but he had such a peculiar look on his face; one that I couldn't define.

Klaus feeling pity, that's a first for him. HE cleared his throat before succinctly telling me that if I wanted, he could find me 'something' to do. He said he was sorry for my lot in life. Never expected it but I guess I reminded him of his own background, the unwanted bastard child. I thanked him but told him that I had plans and places to go (none of which he should be aware of course, after all I had struck a deal wit the motley crew).

Yes, this was a dream! I was dreaming, hallucinating. THE KLAUS was actually going to give momma a proper burial. Momma would be buried in the same hallowed ground as the long gone fine citizens of MF.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Chomp, Mara and other unidentified characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. Plus I don't strictly follow the series and tend to incorporate only what I think is necessary. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

Perhaps I spoke too soon…THE KLAUS was back. He was now 'grilling' me on my 'relationship' with the motley crew. I knew he was going to try and compel me despite whatever I said.

Saved by the bell! Or rather saved by dumb and dumber as we were interrupted by Damon and Kol's latest fiasco. I made my escape whilst Klaus, the rest of his family and other guests thronged to the scene of the crime. I made a mental note to thank Damon, I doubt Klaus would have let me go if not for that little diversion.

I was just in the nick of time to catch up with Elena and Stefan. Luckily I wasn't much of a talker as the silence in the car was deafening. I could see that something was bothering Elena so I thanked her and went back to my "room".

My room, my temporary room whatever, it felt good to be back. I sat down on the bed in all my finery, I had survived! I had survived the 'ball', I had survived a confrontation with THE KLAUS and had my first kiss with none other than an Original. Not bad for Mara Baum eh?

I was looking forward to a good night's sleep, who knows what tomorrow may bring? Something was definitely up, one could feel it in the air. I knew the longer I hung around the doppelganger, the more trouble I was in, after all that was one of the reasons I was in Klaus's radar. I sighed; it wasn't Elena's fault that she was the doppelganger. Being too close with the doppelganger tended to shorten your natural lifespan.

Hot showers, fluffy beds, goose feather pillows; to me that was luxury personified. I had barely closed my eyes when I felt my name being whispered at my ear. I jumped up nearly knocking the bedside lamp over in my haste to switch it on. KOL sat on my bed, a grin on his face. He was still dressed in his tux.

I stammered as I demanded why he was here. He just sat there, the grin on his face growing larger than ever. I told him I would scream if he didn't leave, big mistake of course as the next thing I knew he was flat on top of me, his two hands cupping my face as he stared into my eyes. Cliché moment folks.

He pftttt and pshawed when I asked him about Damon, telling me that no 3rd rate vampire was ever going to best him. I smirked, that was their Achilles heel. Be it Klaus or Kol, all of them suffered the same malady, they were just too full of themselves. Momma always said, pride cometh before a fall. I had successfully diverted Kol's attention from me as he went on and on about Damon. His eyes flashing as he described suitable punishment for the older Salvatore. You definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of Kol.

He stopped suddenly, looking at me momentarily before asking me why I was staying with the Gilberts. Apparently big mouth Klaus had already apprised him of who I was. He offered to take good care of me, protection even from his siblings, a sly smile on his face. My eyes rolled as I imagined his definition of good care and protection. I told him I was safer in a snake pit, of course that just made him laugh and pull my hair.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, promising to 'visit' me soon before zooming out of the window. Now what's wrong with using the door? Originals, Vampires, nothing but drama queens!

**Author's note : Friends of fanfiction who are still following my story, a sincere apology for my delayed updates. I'm having some personal issues. Anyway, just a short chapter as my muse was bugging me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Chomp, Mara and other unidentified characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. Plus I don't strictly follow the series and tend to incorporate only what I think is necessary. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

I rolled around, too lazy to get up. Funny, the magpies didn't barge in to wake me up this morning. I leaned over looking at the clock. I had totally forgotten that it was a Saturday and had literally slept the whole morning away.

I took my time, after all it was a Saturday and hopefully I would be in time for lunch. I knew something was up the minute I stepped out the room. I called out, even knocked on Jerry's door; but there was total silence.

Wow! They actually left me, a total stranger alone in their home? I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned, I may not have known them long but something was off. An open Cereal box still on the counter, an untouched pot of coffee (ice-cold now); Elena or Jerry something had left in a hurry.

I probably sound harsh but it had really nothing to do with me; just that they had invited me into their home and I sort of felt bad. I had my breakfast but the whole time I felt restless, contemplating my next move. The Salvatore's numbers and other members of the 'gang' were prominently displayed on the tiny board next to the phone. I picked up the phone dialing Stefan's number.

No answer, both Salvatores' were not answering their hand-phones. A twilight zone moment as I tried every number on that board. A zillion thoughts were running through my mind; what if they were all dead? I was in a quandary, stay, wait, leave; were they even coming back?

I kept trying hoping to get through one of them when I suddenly felt cold, goose pimples appearing on both my arms. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when a hand descended on my shoulder.

A firm but well-modulated voice said my name. Oh I knew that voice, Elijah! What was he doing here? Before I could utter those words, Mr Suit had asked me that same question. I was stunned, I thought the family that killed together shared everything? I wasn't going to tell him the truth so I sifted my words. Something to the effect that I knew Elena from school blah…blah…blah…. He didn't BELIEVE me!

He was about to compel when my big mouth opened and told him that I couldn't be compelled even if my life depended on it. He smirked, smiled whatever saying there was more than met the eye where I was concerned and with that cryptic remark; Elijah Mikaelson had vanished as fast as he had appeared.

If I had a weak heart, I would be DEAD! I went back to trying all the numbers, Elijah's appearance at the Gilberts wasn't a coincidence. I had tried, unsuccessfully of course. I now sat on 'my' bed just watching as the sun began its descent. A loud thump interrupted my reverie and lo and behold, Kol. Why was I not surprised? 2 Originals in 1 day, a feat for Mara Baum.

I sighed and waited for Kol to spew some asinine remark but it never came. Instead he paced, hands running through his hair (do you think he's going to pull out his hair?). Silently I repeated to myself, Mara behave, don't do or say something you're going to regret. We all have good intentions but do we stick to them? NO! I had to ask Jack the Ripper what was WRONG.

Before I knew it, I was on his lap and Kol was doing a good imitation of eating my face. Needless to say I had to thump him, after all I needed air. I asked him who had died. Of course that only made him laugh and reply that it should be who had not died. Originals! All that drama.

Shocked was too mild a term to describe what I felt, hey I know this lot is not exactly on anyone's welcome list. I never thought mother of the year would want to kill her own kiddies. Yes me, Mara self-absorbed borderline personality disorder teen was feeling sorry for serial killer Kol. Talk about dysfunctional, they made the Borgias look normal.

Perched in his lap there wasn't much I could do except rest my hand against his cheek. I didn't know I had it in me, comforting someone. He was running away and wanted me to follow. After all I was all alone and if I hung around the Gilbert gang, I was likely to meet A. a painful end to my very short life or B. join the fun, bloodsucking club of vampires. He promised me the world, a life of luxury and so forth. This was déjà vu, Klaus probably said the same thing to momma.

He was attracted to me he said, didn't want to hurt me plus Klaus had told him about my 'life'. We could make each other happy away from Mystic Falls, away from Klaus, his mother and everything. He wanted me with him.

I wont deny it, a part of me was excited, thrilled even. Not everyday the likes of Mara Baum has an Original for an admirer. I wasn't stupid, Kol was irrational and he was like Klaus in more ways than I could count. Deep down, he was scared and it was easier to run then stay. I took a leap of faith, gently touching his lips with mine before telling him that I had no plans to leave MF however unsafe it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Chomp, Mara and other unidentified characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. Plus I don't strictly follow the series and tend to incorporate only what I think is necessary. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

Idiot, stupid, short of a few screws, coward, those were some of the choice words Kol called me. I may be wrong but I guess nobody ever said no to him.

I stared squarely at him telling him he had worn out his welcome as far as I was concerned and he should be on his way, wherever he was going that is. I was quite where I was. My legs shook as I really thought I was done for seeing the rage on his face; but he only grabbed me and lip-locked me before doing the superhero thing.

I pinched myself, either this was really happening or I was stuck in a macabre version of Alice in Wonderland. Mara Baum didn't go around kissing blood crazed ORIGINAL vampires. That reminds me, wonder how Chomp, Sharon and the rest of minions were faring. If what Kol said was true; the whole mansion was bedlam by now.

Faintly, I heard the front door opening and gingerly made my way down; Elena was back, she looked at me momentarily with the saddest eyes I have ever seen, before excusing herself to go to her room. I sighed, I wondered who was the casualty this time. Kol was right, one had to be insane to remain in this miserable place. I had to get out, at least for a short while.

Momma's grave was as I left it days ago. I guess momma won't be moving now that the Klaus and his family were on the run. Ah well easy come easy go. Mara Baum, it was time to sort out my own life. Elena would keep her promises, I had no doubts about that. I just felt bad at the demands I had made earlier. Elena had looked devastated. These folks may live on the right side of the road but that didn't necessarily mean they had heaven. I could still stay in MF, work at the Grill or whatever job the teen ninjas had promised to get me. I was safe as long as I stayed away Elena and gang. Talking to momma always made me feel better. I poured out my heart, what to do with a problem like Kol. If he came back, he might make a beeline for me. Kol was a package deal, everywhere he went his family did too. Momma would say RUN.. run for my life. Do I like him? Can you like a serial killer with a fetish for blood? Attraction, of course there was. He's an attractive guy, I mean look at the gene pool. I'm certifiably insane…here I am contemplating a relationship with someone who would be more than happy to kill me. Do I really need to tread the same path momma did? I had promised momma that I would try my best at a normal life. Away from the Klaus, away from anything supernatural. I knew it was for my own good.

It was always peaceful here, no Klaus, no moms with assassination plans, doppelgangers, witches, werewolves. Just the dead and they weren't up to anything as far as I could see. However all good things had to come to an end, momma said that. My peaceful existence disturbed by none other than REBEKAH.

I jumped up as she sneered at me. How was I supposed to know where the wonder twin had gone to? Besides it wasn't my fault that Kol had developed a what was it she said? An unhealthy fascination for me, one Mara Baum formerly of the Klaus's mansion. I kept quiet, hoping that once her rant was over she would get lost. No such luck, before I knew it I was whizzed to Klaus's mansion.

She dragged me in front of Klaus who was studiously burning drawings of Vampire Bimbo. Methinks there is trouble in paradise? He looked up obviously not expecting me and asked what I wanted. Did I ask for anything? Banshee continued to rant. I could see Klaus was already over the edge and Rebekah stoking the fire; things didn't look good for me. This was it, my hour of death. Even if Klaus let me go, Rebekah was thirsting for revenge. My senses went into overdrive, my hands and legs felt like Jelly, my heart was beating so fast I thought I was going into cardiac arrest. I swayed on my feet, shaking like a leaf then darkness overcame me. Was this the end of Mara Baum?


	13. Chapter 13

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Chomp, Mara and other unidentified characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. My wicked muse can't resist playing with such "bad" characters. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

What finally woke me up was the ice-cold touch of a towel patting my forehead. I cracked open one eye to see a familiar face; aunty Mags. She smiled at me, concern etched on her face. Margaret was one of Klaus's witches and in her early 60s. A weathered look on her face, she was unlike the rest of the witches and I likened her to a fairy godmother of sorts. She strictly shied away from the infernal politics surrounding Klaus's regime. She preferred her own company and lost herself in her dog-eared and tattered books. She had been a god-send when momma was sick, never judged or commented but lent a hand when needed. She was more of a herbalist and had endless know-how of healing remedies for various sicknesses. She had been a good friend and I missed her dreadfully when Klaus relegated her to one his other homes.

She lightly hugged me. I was still in Klaus's mansion and seriously without a clue as to what had happened. I looked up at aunty Mags expectantly; It was something big and by the way she looked at me, it was definitely bad news. She said I had gone into some sort of trance, vision, whatchayoumaycallit concerning Klaus and promptly blacked out thereafter. So the Baum curse had finally reared its ugly head!

Even momma was convinced that the curse had skipped a generation as it had hit her as early as 12. Aunty Mags was trying to be consoling but to me it was a fate worse than death. That miserable Chomp had told Klaus that Aunty Mags had taken care of momma and me and now Klaus was using old aunty Mags to soften me up. I would never escape Klaus now!

Speak of the devil and there he was. I shivered involuntarily, there was a hard look on his face and those eyes that alternated between blue and gray gleamed at me. He told me, no scratch that, dictated to me that I would be staying with him indefinitely and should I need to go anywhere; I would be escorted by one of his hybrids FOR MY SAFETY. Who the hell was he kidding?

I was barely able to let out a squeak when he held my chin but the Baum curse chose that exact moment to manifest, my hands automatically grasped his arms and Klaus now saw what I was seeing, HIS DEATH! By the time it was over, Klaus had a death grip on me. He wasn't letting me out of his sight any time soon.

I wallowed; I was entitled to my pity party. Mara Baum's grandiose plans had gone down the toilet. I resolutely refused to move from bed, why move when I had room service. Aunty Mags gave me a scolding look when she brought the lunch tray. I knew something was up when she lit the sage; it was an old trick to block out eavesdroppers but sadly impotent in the presence of Warlocks and Sorcerers.

At least somebody cared about Mara Baum. Mags was well aware of Klaus's antics and if I remained with him; my future was black to say the least. They all felt it, the witches and warlocks that is; Klaus had crossed the line plus Esther's epic failure had gone viral in the grapevine and now my big performance; they feared what was coming. Each to his or her own and no survivors in this war. Ask help from the MF vigilantes? I would be putting myself right smack in the middle of them and Klaus. Kol? That was a huge leap of faith. Mags couldn't help me either.

I mulled over my choices. Well at least that crazy sister of his was on a leash where I was concerned. The room was more than comfortable but I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. 24 hours in a room will do that to you. I ventured out unsure of where to go exactly; I had never been up to the "reserved" floor before, I spoke too soon. Klaus's hybrid stood guard outside my room. Seeing me, he gestured to me to follow him. I was about to enter the Lion's den.

Folks, never be fooled by the sight of Klaus lounging casually. That's when he's deadly and that's when you need to run for your life. Kol was around as well, sprawled on a sofa and Elijah ever the diplomat ludicrously focused on some modern art painting. I stepped in only to find myself sandwiched between Kol and Klaus. I grudgingly thanked Elijah as he gently moved me away from those two.

The man, vampire blah blah had to be a saint to put up their nonsense. Klaus claimed Kol would kill me once he was bored with me and Kol claimed Klaus would kill me if I associated with him; why didn't they ask me? I knew the answer to that, both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. I'm focused on TVD fanfic coz my wicked muse can't resist playing with such "bad" characters. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

It was official, I was stamped and sealed as Klaus's property; a prisoner with perks. To hell with them, using my outside voice, I asked Klaus if the prisoner was allowed to speak. 3 pairs of eyes descended on me, Kol grinned as if I had cracked the joke of the century, Elijah gave a half-smile and Klaus scowled as he snarled out yes.

I attempted, I think I should get full marks for that. I made my speech about free will, blah blah me being a "person" not a thing, I was willing to negotiate and we could work out a plan….Klaus laughed, Kol gritted his teeth and said that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and Elijah looked at me as if I was daft.

I guess my woebegone look and watery eyes must have spurred Elijah into saying something. Elijah assured me that I would be 'freed' and duly compensated once the immediate threat to Klaus was dealt with. Ya right! In which universe did Klaus not have an enemy; knowing him he probably had enemies beyond the grave. Wait, he does have; his beloved mom and dad. Klaus and Kol had made sounds which I assumed were protests until Elijah silenced them with a look. To give him credit, Elijah had apologized for his and his family's arbitrary handling of me and actually thanked me for my 'cooperation'. He called it cooperation, I'm calling it slave labour!

Kol latched himself onto me on the pretext of protecting me, my arm convenient locked in with his. I was 'allowed' to go to school and to visit momma at her new plot which I guess was Klaus's way of getting into my good graces. Under no circumstances would I be allowed anywhere near our dream team. Actually I was expecting it since Elena and her posse were hell-bent on killing Klaus and the Originals. I excused myself saying I had to use the little girl's room and was promptly escorted to my 'room' not without Kol telling me that I was to join him for dinner later.

Finally I let out a breath leaning against the door, Aunty Mags looked at me sympathetically; I didn't want sympathy, I need an escape route! Since the sage was still burning I told her what had transpired and she shook her head; the mansion was a fortress and every eye was on me. Aunt Mags was full of doom and gloom today; Klaus had brought in a bona fide warlock that put the devil to shame, Mags' words not mine. This wouldn't go down well with the resident witches and so forth. Talbot, queer name right? Talbot would help Klaus but what did Talbot want from Klaus? At the top; it wasn't about money or petty power plays. The prize was your craft, your skills; people like Talbot survived by literally absorbing the energy and power of witches, psychics and mediums etc.

A lockdown in Klaus's mansion; none of the remaining supernatural 'experts' aiding Klaus were allowed to leave, Talbot's directive and a head-count was in progress according to dear Mags who looked worse for wear with every minute. She was terrified, claiming many would be sacrificed for Talbot. Was he even human? Mags left promising to return when she could.

After my lovely bubble bath; yes I'm indulging myself after all I could be dead tomorrow; I lay down on the huge bed closing my eyes as sleep took over. I knew it was Kol, who else would be tickling the life out of me. I yelled at him saying I was up, sheesh it was only 5 in the evening still 2 hours to go before dinner. He wanted to spend time with me he says, get to know each other. Find a common ground? The way he lounged on my bed sparked other ideas in my head.

So we talked or rather I talked. About the weather and all things mundane; staying clear of any mention of Klaus, Elena etc. He was still coping, trying his best to adapt to this world after spending a decade in a coffin. I asked, I asked him why he was so interested in me, the unspectacular Mara Baum. There was a pause of I don't know, maybe 10 minutes before he spoke.

At first it was because I ran from him, the chase spurring him on then it was the night of the ball. I was decked in all my finery and he couldn't resist a delicious morsel like me. Then it was me, just plain old me. He had gone on a mission to find out who Mara Baum was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. I'm focused on TVD fanfic coz my wicked muse can't resist playing with such "bad" characters. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

I wouldn't say that I misjudged him ENTIRELY, Kol was an Original and he made it his personal mission to enforce it.

So what are his redeeming qualities? Kol actually loved his family even Klaus, he wanted a family and oddly enough; he missed living in his century. He had friends in his human life, a close friend called Sven and they had got into the usual mischief with other boys. Plus Sven had 3 older sisters who had doted on him and Kol. Rebekah had been the happy recipient of her parents and older siblings attention hence the spoilt, unruly teen attitude. Strangely Esther their mother had always been too busy; caught up in her 'chores' with Ayanna her mentor but their 'partnership' had ceased when Esther cast the spell on her own children. It had been a bitter break on both sides; with Ayanna literally cursing Esther for practicing sorcery.

Mikael wasn't always the monster he had turned into. A steady descent into madness Kol said; Mikael had changed after Heinrik's death, the bestiality of his children and finally Esther's murder at the hands of her own son. He had been a strict father yes; but not an abusive one and had treated his children fairly even Klaus. Fathers were not overly affectionate in those days especially to their sons but he was a good father. It all changed after Esther had cast the spell. Somehow or rather the spell had amplified their darker emotions, bringing to the surface their inner demons. They embraced the change, giving in, allowing the darkness to thrive so much so that they had turned on each other like beasts.

Klaus was the worst; his wolf playing Jekyll to his vampiric hyde. Klaus had always had a problem with his temper probably a side-effect of his wolf nature; a child of wrath that's what momma would say. In comparison Finn had been the peace-maker; the reliable steadfast brother who stood by his family. Finn had suffered the most because of his strong family values; compelling his wife and 2 children to believe that he had died rather than turn them into what he was. According to Kol; Finn's descendants were still around, if only they knew of his sacrifice. Elijah and surprisingly Klaus had kept an eye on them; protecting them from a distance. Their lineage had survived via Finn!

How did I feel? A little sad, a little awed, humbled, never judge a book by its cover, another one of my momma's favourite sayings. In a way I envied Kol, at least he had a family of sorts. It had always been momma and me; Kol had asked me if I ever wanted to know who my biological father was. Truthfully, of course I'm curious but you know what they say…..what you don't know wont hurt you. Why open up a can of worms and momma must have had her reasons for keeping it a secret. To Kol I was an enigma; I was oblivious to everything most girls craved for… Actually I'm very ordinary, I'm happy with 3 meals a day, a comfortable home, a reasonable cache of horror movies to keep me occupied. Oh did I mention that I have an obsession with horror movies? Nothing strange about that folks, after all I shared space with every type of supernatural creature under the sun.

Naturally Kol insisted on us watching my favourite horror shows and I had to watch his. We are INCOMPATIBLE, wrong for each other, seriously how could I get close to someone who watches FRIENDS and the 70s SHOW! We were still debating this SERIOUS issue when we headed down to dinner. Oh my stars! The whole family's out today; I gulped as Rebekah glared at me, my hand unconsciously reaching out to Kol's. Hey, better the devil I know… momma's words….

Thank goodness I grabbed the seat next to Elijah leaving Kol to sit next to the Jezebel. Kol glowered at me and I was wondering when the glaring session would end; then Klaus walked in with a stranger. I never really put much stock in the phrase 'something walking over my grave' till today as our eyes met. Somehow I knew this was the infamous Talbot and we were in for very dark days indeed.

**Author's Note**

Dear followers and favourites, thanks for your kind support. Not a very exciting page and I know I've been very liberal with the details but I really enjoyed writing it. Lovers of FRIENDS and 70s show no offence ya.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

We were all seated at the dinner table and Talbot naturally being the guest of honour was introduced to everyone. I however was the unlucky recipient of his 'look'.

You know the type of look, that one that sort of reduces you to an itsy bitsy insignificant insect; not only that but he had the audacity to tell Klaus that he needed to interview me after dinner to 'assess' my visions. Well, that was just dandy! I was about to be reduced to a specimen under the microscope. Now how did my day get so exciting?

Dinner? My solitary siestas at momma's grave were more exciting. Elijah, Klaus and Talbot had a threesome going on (don't shoot me I'm just joking); what I really meant was that unholy 3 had a heated discussion in motion about Klaus's impending doom. Rebekah was trying to skewer Kol verbally, very unsuccessfully I might add. Kol was playing footsie with me whilst baiting the wench from hell and moi? I was dodging Kol and trying to maintain my dignity as a well brought up lady.

Yes there were moments though, I call it Kol moments; Rebekah nearly jumping over the table to throttle Kol was a treat until Klaus spoiled the fun or especially when Elijah's foot got caught up in our footsie tango. The look on Kol's face was priceless as Elijah eye-speared him although I have sneaking suspicion the Klaus was well aware of what was going on. I would have had a whale of time if I wasn't part of the shenanigans.

After dinner, Klaus himself led me to the 'drawing room' gesturing for me to take seat. Both Kol and Rebekah had disappeared after Klaus had a word with them, they were probably killing each other now. I was left alone with Klaus, Elijah and Talbot. I don't know who scared me the most, Klaus or Talbot. Nondescript was how I would describe Talbot; of medium height, his lips were drawn into a cruel thin line, sallow skin, there was nothing pleasant about him. Even his eyes were a shade of brown so dark that it could be black. Chomp probably looked better than him.

My spidey sense told me he was OLD, probably as old as Klaus although he didn't look it. I braced myself as he laid his hand on top of my head; then I felt it the chilling coldness spreading throughout my being. I thought I was about to be frozen alive; Mara the human icicle! but as soon as the chillness reached my feet; it stopped. Looks like Elijah was the only gentleman in the room as he wrapped a blanket around me.

Her powers are minimal, almost non-existent declared Talbot. Hell I could have told Klaus that, he didn't need a super sorcerer to confirm it. Should I have been sad? I just had a free pass from Klaus's clutches after all. Talbot said that my visions were tied to Klaus so I was basically feeding off Klaus's premonitions or fears. I gave them my most pathetic look but on the inside I was doing the Irish Jig. FREEEEEDOM…!

Klaus looked like he just swallowed a lemon, Elijah remained inscrutable and Talbot looked bored to death. I caught Elijah's eye and with a slight nod of his head; I escaped from the presence of the unholy trinity.

Rather than risk running into the gruesome twosome, I detoured for dear old Mags rooms. Aunty Mags was my best bet in this snake pit, besides I'm sure she couldn't wait to hear about my encounter with the feared Talbot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

Dear old aunty Mags was ecstatic to see me; I guess she thought dinner with Talbot was a one way ticket for me.

I hugged her back reassuring her that I was still in one piece. I lounged on Mags comfy sofa that had seen better days. I missed it, that camaraderie momma, Mags and I had. We didn't often get together but when momma was sick, Mags was there to cheer up an otherwise depressing day.

Mags was all ears as I related the evening's events and she thanked every saint and God for mercies. According to her that is, I had narrowly escaped the jaws of the lion. Talbot didn't take prisoners, another great thing he and Klaus had in common. She laughed as I recalled the 'show' at dinner.

She sobered up quickly though when I mentioned Kol. Mags didn't have to tell me twice, between the both us, I personally knew how badly a relationship between a Vamp and a human could end. Besides I really didn't know how I felt about the teen terror. A part of me was terrified that it was the game of the predator and the prey. My momma was a constant reminder of it. I pocketed Mags warnings of deceitful wicked vampires although from what I've seen witches and warlocks were no better.

I sighed, I was more worried about getting out of here. The Originals were strong but not un-defeatable, team MF may not have the strength of the Originals but they more than made up for it in their madcap, death defying plans. I was a pawn in their war games and the sooner I left the better. Bless Mags and her bag of tricks, she had whipped up a concoction for my protection. Old socks smelled better that this but Mags guaranteed me that it was potent enough to blind a Vamp for at least 30 minutes or less before it wore off.

I hugged Mags, promising to heed her warnings and to visit her as soon as possible. We only had each other, correction **I** only had her; my one and only ally in Klaus's dominion. I went back to my 'room' and it really shouldn't surprise me anymore but it did as I walked in. Hey I'm Mara, I'm not your usual vapid, Barbie doll, cheerleader, plasticized teen prancing around high school. Rose scented aromatherapy candles, French love songs and heart shaped pillows don't do it for me and neither does a bed littered and I mean littered with rose petals get me all hot and bothered. I waited impatiently for the teen terror to appear, it would be a cold day in hell when Mara Baum got bamboozled by a teen playboy vampire like him.

I finally lost the fight with Mr Sandman and woke up to a bright sunny morning. I was still in my dinner attire and all the candles had burned down leaving a lingering scent in the air. That fool had fooled me. Well 2 could play the same game, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

Of course Kol would somehow know when I was up. He grinned at me as I came down. I of course ignored him as he innocently inquired if I had waited long for him. The cheek. Human food, human food, I needed human food I grumbled as I scrounged around the vast kitchen.

My life is such an open book…..now I had Elijah and Klaus as an audience. Oh yes! We all need Klaus's romance tips. I give it a half an hour before Klaus and Kol start bashing each other's heads. The unflappable Elijah sauntered over and before I could say snap; I was led out of the kitchen and into a very expensive car.

Breakfast and conversation with Elijah. Now what would this day bring?

***Author note : not a very long chapter but I thought should update. I want to take this opportunity to wish all fanfic readers a Very Merry Christmas. Joy to the World and let peace reign. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

I half expected breakfast at the GRILL but Elijah had detoured out of town and I decided to keep silent as there was no point in me creating a ruckus and earning Elijah's ire. My heart sank a little, it was probably apocalyptic enough to warrant a trip out of Mystic bloody Falls.

20 minutes later we reached your run-of-the-mill diner, never thought Mr La-Dee-Da would step into one of these places; but here we were in a booth patiently waiting for my greasy eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns guaranteed to send anyone to cholesterol hell.

I've just discovered that patience is not one of my virtues. I was getting antsy as I covertly watched Elijah. He was never at loss for words yet he seemed almost hesitant in saying what he needed to say as he fidgeted with his cup of coffee.

At his gesturing, I attacked my breakfast; hey I'm a growing girl that needs her 3 meals a day. However my spoonful of eggs had hardly reached my mouth when Elijah dropped his bombshell.

I WAS A DISTRACTION! ME, a distraction to Kol? Hellooo I wasn't the one raining rose petals and what nots on his idiotic brother or peppering him with kisses and incessant requests to escape into the sunset!

Watch it Mara Baum! I berated myself. Mustn't forget I was with an ORIGINAL that could lope my head off or tear out my heart in less than a second. At any rate he was deadly serious; I doubted he cared 2 hoots for me but I played along as he "explained" the dangers we were facing. Mother dearest hadn't given up on her master plan to 'purge the world' of all abominations meaning the undead and our furry fanged werewolves. Their lives were at stake and his 'infatuation' with me would only complicate matters or worse cost him his life.

A first in Mara Baum's very short life; a concerned brother warning me off his baby brother. I nodded my head, made all the appropriate gestures and sounds. Well he was being very generous but that irritating thread of condescension was evident. He was sorry for my sad existence so far, momma's death, Klaus's nonsense and now Kol's obsession with me. For what its worth; He respected me enough to actually talk to me instead of compelling me to up and leave. I bit my lip hoping to stem the tears that were already pooling in my eyes. What! I'm just a human of course a part of me wanted it to be real, true. Elijah didn't have to be so brutal; calling me a shiny bauble in the hands of an overgrown child, a momentary sensation soon to be forgotten and discarded. I knew Kol was immature! Hell I've met 10 year olds that were more mature than him.

As momma was fond of saying; don't look at a gift horse in the mouth. After all the said horse was going to take me to wherever I wanted and that was the PLAN, wasn't it? Get out of this cesspool of madness and mayhem, stop being a baby Mara Baum I told myself as I gulped from my glass of milk. I excused myself heading for the ladies'. Not the best place to make a decision but it was all I had. Elijah said he wasn't going to force me and the devil plays with snowballs! He had already made up his mind hence the 20 minute drive to this diner on the highway heading for who knows where. He was humouring me, acting as if I had a choice. I stared at myself in the mirror; I WILL NOT cry.

The rest of breakfast was completed in silence; Elijah having accomplished his mission. I hardly noticed as we exited the diner onto the highway. No goodbyes to Aunty Mag or Kol…..I guess it was better this way. I would call Mag once I was settled. Kol? a part of my life to be stored away in old suitcases or dust clogged attics, over and done with. Mr Originality had assured me that I would not be pursued; Klaus was in on the "plan" hence the distraction earlier. Guilty conscience, who thought Klaus had one otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. Humans were expendable, fodder for the undead.

Canada, I guess that was far enough or Montreal to be exact. I would be staying with his friends, humans he assured me till I was settled enough to stay on my own. I could do whatever I want and whenever I wanted. A fairly large sum of money to tide me over till I was gainfully employed and even that could be arranged if I wanted it so. THE ORIGINALS would never bother me again and vice-versa. Of course I could never return to Mystic Falls. Momma I'm free, Mara Baum was finally free….


	19. Chapter 19

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

A month has passed….I had settled somewhat. I couldn't complain after all the Bressarts were more than cordial till I rocked the boat. A smallish family comprising Olivier, Jeanne and their 7 year old son Luc, a tiny terror keeping us all on our toes.

Of course being the nosy person I am, I had to find out what had brought Elijah of all persons into the lives of the Bressarts. As far as I knew the Bressarts were the most normal of families, no hidden supernatural agendas etc that I could see. However they were tight lipped on the subject of Elijah. I backed off once I perceived things were getting a little frosty but hell it was killing me not knowing the whole story. They CANT not know what HE IS.

How was my life in Montreal? No maniacal hybrid waiting to enslave me, no obsessive vampire teen idol stalking me or death's doors ever open to receive moi. I should be in 7th heaven but I'm not. I missed momma, ok I'll be specific I missed my 1 sided chats with momma, I missed seeing a familiar face and I've NEVER been to Canada before.

Masochist, I'm a masochist; that must be it. No sane person would miss that pit of purgatory called Mystic Falls or heaven forbid I missed Kol, the "bane" of my life. Either way, the panorama was gloomy to say the least.

Kol…apart of me was…shall I say slightly heartbroken perhaps…call me a fool, blind and naïve...a part of me had hoped that he would come after me, search for me. I guess he showed me right? I had called Aunt Mags who was shocked to say the least to let her know that I was in Canada but she was relieved. To her, I had a chance to live normally. I had almost asked about Kol but stopped myself in time; I knew what Aunt Mags would say. Good riddance! Aunt Mags wasn't very forthcoming either, I had the distinct feeling she was avoiding all talk about The Originals.

Friends? I wouldn't call myself a social misfit…rather a discerning individual who chooses her friends carefully. Besides it was tiresome answering all those questions on who I was and why I was staying with the Bressarts. Momma always said lying was like a spider's web; you were liable to get caught up in your lies at the end. At this moment my best friend was a rambunctious 7 year-old. He livened things, there was something to be said about children being able to bridge any gap. After my ill advised interrogation; Olivier and Jeanne kept their distance and conversation was limited to talks of the weather and other social niceties. Well at least they still allowed me to babysit Luc!

It was a horrible, being alone. In Mystic Falls even with momma being 6 feet in the ground; I had never felt this lonely. This insidious feeling overwhelmed me, like some sort of shroud. My job hunting was underway but the problem was me as I kept turning down offers telling myself that it wasn't for me. I must MOVE ON, move on – the 2 hardest words in the English vocabulary. I was financially a little bit more solid than most teens my age. All I had to do was say the word and abracadabra I could have my very own apartment, a car and necessary spending money but I would be alone. SO ALONE.

**Author's note : Dear Readers, many thanks for the feedback. Positive or negative, its always appreciated! For those who are following my story, sincere apologies for the long delay. Life got in the way. I hope y'all do enjoy this brief filler and a gentle reminder; my story will not follow the series. I've given up on watching VD; its like going to the dentist…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

It started almost a week ago; these insane visions of mine and it couldn't have come at a worst time. I had finally bitten the bullet and started work in a nearby bookstore, it was boredom actually that finally drove me and the fact that my only friend was 7 years old. Not a very large establishment but then I wasn't looking for a career in BORDERS, Pauline's store was your average neighbourhood shop and restful enough to work in.

I was in the middle of the ever exciting task of sorting incoming stock when it first hit me. Only thing missing was the twilight zone anthem and "Beam me up Scotty" on the tip of my tongue but the sight of Elijah, Kol and Rebekah disintegrating into stomach churning grayish coloured particles held me spellbound and muted. Well I wouldn't miss Rebekah AT ALL, don't hate me please. Lets' face it she's the VAMP we love hating but Kol? Yes I'm pissed off at him but not enough to see him dead!

I shouldn't care but I did, I cared, cared a lot truthfully and these visions were frequent now causing Pauline my boss to pass some very dark looks my way. Wunderbar! She probably thinks I'm a junkie. My visions were just like momma's, indiscriminate and uncontrollable. One could be sitting on man's greatest invention, the toilet and wham, bam, you're in the middle of Kansas! Potty and all.

I fully appreciate what momma felt and experienced. I'm not a genius but I suspect my dream sessions were triggered by my deep-seeded feelings for a psycho-serial killer teen idol original. Like mother like daughter…Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung would have idolized me.

I was waging a war with myself, tell.., don't tell.., say nothing… after all I was OFFICIALLY out of it. No longer a resident of MF and Elijah had politely but firmly thanked to me to stay clear of HIS family. Yet it was killing me, standing by doing nothing. TO HELL WITH IT!

Surprisingly I got Elijah on the first ring and just as I expected, no niceties. "What's wrong" were his first words to me. I told him everything, my vision of how the 3 of them were in a field or clearing of some sort waiting for something or someone when they started decaying or whatever you called it. The very next day I was being flown back via a private jet to the hallowed town of Mystic Falls. Poor Luc, I didn't get to say goodbye to my new best friend. Momma would say I'm a glutton for punishment, Aunt Mags would say humpty dumpty had more grey cells than me and y'all would say I was stark raving mad.

MYSTIC FALLS I have returned..!

**Author's note : Dear Readers, zillions of thank yous for reviewing, favoriting and following. Not a long one friends but necessary for continuity. Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

No, no welcoming committee or fanfare; neither were there dark ominous clouds, omens abound heralding Mara Baum's return to Mystic Falls.

A normal day with moi on the way back to Klaus's mansion. Inwardly I was quaking at the thought of facing that maniac AND that killing machine Rebekah or was it Barbie Klaus? Damn…damon salvatore should really have his own talk show, now there's a vampire with wicked sense of humour when he's not zombified by Elena.

Stefan Salvatore….hmmmm….Edward Cullen wannabe or was it the other way around? Who said opposites attract, steffelena certainly put the glossies to shame. They were made for each other. Who needs Twilight when you've got Mystic Falls. We've got our share of love and doom couples i.e. Ghost Whisperer and teen witch or was that Ghost Whisperer and his bevy of dead girlfriends? Casanova and the holy grail that is Elena, What about she-devil and poor Matt, run Samson run…..the devil's after youuuuu…..Jr Hybrid and his 3 timing or was that 4 timing girlfriend – let me see there was Damon then Matt then Jr Hybrid, wait, wait I think it was Matt and Jr Hybrid together and now The Klaus. Caramba! She's moved up the totem-pole, Katherine Pierce eat your heart out. Blonde bimbo's not a bimbo people, she's where she wants to be. Riding on the coattails of Elena finally paid off. 2 peas in a pod, she and The Klaus; both craved the limelight and attention. Should start their own fan-club; I'm sure there's a respectable number of psychopaths, serial killers, vapid blondes to sign up. Elijah? Personally I think he's gay; something off about that man and his penchant for starched pinstripe shirts and crinkle free suits avec perfect hairdos plus he seems to happy to lay his hands on Damon. Kol, nada, nyet, mara's lips are sealed, not ready to talk about him.

What's that song again….everybody's got somebody? Bonnie, day she came out was the day her life ceased its normality. Nobody really saw beyond what she was, she was their superwitch…witch on call 24-7, good witch Glinda. I knew where she was coming from, folks its' easier to birth Pandas than to see witch families thrive. At the rate she was going, she wouldn't even make it pass 30 and yet she was the only one with a heart of gold. Mara Baum didn't get involved…...but if I could say one thing to her….YOU DON'T NEED THEM, THEY NEED YOU, SO GET A LIFE.

I hadn't thought about team MF for sometime now, I guess being back just made it surface. I wasn't happy to be back per se but there was Aunt Mags, momma…. I had barely stepped foot out of the car when I was literally swept off my feet by none other than Kol leaving a fuming Elijah and a screaming Klaus in the background. Sheesh, doesn't his face remind you of a monkey…you know all teeth, scrunched up face, blond hair, I'm thinking… howler monkey?

He missed me, longed for me…yada, yada,….how am I supposed to say anything with him splattering kisses all over my face? I stared at him, my nastiest scowl on my face as he complained…Klaus's dagger threats (as usual) and Elijah's pep talk on how it was safer for me to cut ties with MF and everyone. Did I believe him…NO…..I learnt a thing or 2 about men from momma.

Our happy reunion was rudely interrupted by Rebekah hollering at us to regroup downstairs. Sadly aunt mags and momma would have to wait till Klaus had his moment. Oh what a moment it was, my head spun just watching The Klaus pace up and down as I related my visions in simple English with no help from Kol who was glued to me, nothing new there. Rebekah foaming at the mouth (nooooo she wasn't but one can hope…?). I was useless? What the hell did she expect me to do? Solve the whole case and hand it over on a platter? That's why they're called visions, you old harpy! Oops! Did I say that aloud…a cracking sound and harpy was in noddyland courtesy of Kol.

Kol however was in high spirits, strange for someone about to get killed. Klaus grinning away and Elijah probably smirking behind his pretend cough. I pity these poor souls .finding humour in such odd occurrences and at MY expense.

**Author's note : Klaroline die-hards, sorry about the bashing. I enjoyed her character in the first 2 seasons of **

** VD but it was downhill after that. Btw howler monkeys do exist. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Reminder : LJ & Julie Plec and a whole bunch of people own TVD not me. Mara and other unidentifiable characters are **_**solely my creation**_** and bear no resemblance to anyone dead or alive. **

**Please accept my humble apologies for any mistakes, grammatical errors etc. **

What happened to super sorcerer? Beady eyed Talbot was usually involved if Klaus had anything to say about it and why were we all waiting for Bonnie; I thought she was on team MF. Sheesh….. it was easier to keep up with Coronation street than keep track of the drama on MF.

Harpy had woken up hell-bent on squashing the life out of one Mara Baum BUT lucky meeeee….protected by the fearsome threesome. Oh never fear, I have no illusions….I was a tool of great importance to them AT the moment. They wouldn't be so endearing once this was all over.

Cynical much? I learnt my lessons early in life; it kept you alive. My childhood had been a lonely one and folks, our lives were nothing like the fluffy rosey pink episodes of Sabrina the teen witch, Harry Potter or Bewitched and other 'Disney' like creations. I hate to say it but the true-blue hardcore witches were something out of your worst nightmares. Talbot was a fine example of such sterling qualities and how can I forget Sharon, that b&# * in heat who was forever trying to get me into trouble. A silver tongued succubus in human form; she made a living leeching on all and sundry plus she was an excellent whore in bed if the stories were to be believed and if you were into creepy crawlies specifically leech fetishes, YUCK YUCK YUCK…. She was somewhere around now biding her time…even if the World was ending;...she would probably be holed up somewhere safe and sound.

Unfortunately, my delightful musings were interrupted by none other than the long awaited Bonnie who turned up sans the MF team. This Bonnie was scaryyyyyyyyyy! Good for her, though I wish I had a camera to immortalize the expressions on the faces of the "Mikaelson" bunch. Physically only thing new was her cleopatra's mane (personally I find the curly sue look more endearing) but personality wise; my spidey sense was tingling. Perhaps it was a trick of light but the colour of her eyes seemed to alternate between brown and green or was it my over-active imagination. THE KLAUS wasn't fooled at all judging by the way he tried to grab her neck. Hey he had a 1000 years or more of people skills. Ooo…way to go Bonnie, now all 4 were having a flying lesson courtesy of Bonnie 2.0. Wow they didn't look that scary hanging in the air suspended 10 feet of the ground!

As usual it took Elijah's savvy promises to 'behave' that got them free; more's the pity I think. Elijah Mr Fix-It was handling talks now and Klaus was too quiet which normally meant he was extremely troubled. Kol had been told to shut up and was sulking (yawn….nothing new) but on the bright side he had forgotten about me for the moment, don't get me wrong I'm not adverse to being fawned over but spending my time in Kol's lap strapped to his chest was not my idea of FUN. Our die-hard prom queen was silent too, seemingly focused on her claws but I knew better. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I slowly slinked off, Mara's only comfortable on the sidelines.

I spoke too soon….no rest for the blabbermouth and up close I saw it again that clash of eye colours definitely not contacts folks. Bonnie grasped my two hands, her thumbs rubbing the top of my hands, she had a gentle touch but her expression and the look in her eyes were anything other than…I shivered involuntarily. Bonnie insisted that she needed to 'work with me' on her own to get more intel. I believed otherwise. Ms Bennet knew more than she let on. My woebegone look must have spurred Kol into action as he pulled me away from Bonnie. Klaus and co. weren't too keen either with Elijah trying to coax Bonnie into moving to the mansion. Bonnie wasn't playing, her ultimatum, it was her way or the highway. They COMPROMISED over my life, over me; that's the thanks I got for being HELPFUL. 1 day with Bonnie; lots of things could happen in 1 day. Wasn't the WORLD created in a day?

Actually I deserved it, could have kept my mouth shut but noooooo..my bleeding heart wouldn't let and now I had to share house with Morgana the Evil. Even Kol's eyework didn't phase me, Oh I know he was trying to let me know he had my back In the end it was Kol who insisted on driving me to Bonnie's home not that Klaus or Elijah couldn't stop him if they wanted to. I didn't think Kol cared that much about me but when I told him about Bonnie, he actually looked pale that is if a vampire could look pale and now Kol and I were in cohorts. Hey he wasn't just teen model of the year you know and besides living with Klaus; you had to be a snake. Kol had lots of 'extraordinary' useful contacts owing him favours and it was time to collect.

I wouldn't be hanging by a thread, Kol assured me. His minions were discreetly placed around Bonnie's and armed with surveillance tech. plus Glory a witch on standby in case... Mara Baum how the hell did you get into this mess and how the hell are you going to get OUT.

Help meeeeeeeee momma. Please.

**Author's note : Fans still following my story, THANK YOUUUUUUU from the bottom of my heart. I'm **

** trying my best to end the story within 30 chapters max. You'd probably guess Bonnie will be **

** featured prominently in coming chapters.. Elena being the doppelganger is pivotal but Bonnie **

** is equally vital being a descendant of Emily and chiefly responsible for the survival of the team**

** MF. New readers and current readers, once again thank you.**


End file.
